Ways to Treat Your Koopa Queen (Wife)
by YuriChan220
Summary: Collection of one-shots. FINALLY a Yuri based Bowser x Peach. Only it's Bowsette x Peach
1. One Fine Morning

**Ways to Treat Your Koopa Queen/Wife**

 **Pairing: Bowsette x Peach**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Super Mario Bros. Or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: (tries to stifle her giggles) Pffft…H-hello everyone~! My name is Yuri! Ahahaha~! Ohhhh, boy. Due to this….meme that I found out from people and Bowsette just took over the internet all of a sudden…I had no choice but to write this. FINALLY I can write a Yuri version of some of those Bowser x Peach collections that are in this category.**

 **Please enjoy this little series~**

Nothing could've been crazier. Due to wearing the magic crown, Bowser is now a girl, who's face is identical to Peach's, except it's left with her horns, sharp teeth, the spiky shell on her back, and her tail. Plus, she has larger breasts than Peach's. She looks in the mirror that morning to admire her looks once again. Since capturing Peach again, now in her female form, Peach saw another side of this new person, Bowsette. Now that she's not too big and scary, Peach is actually…attracted to her. This makes the Koopa Queen confess her love to Peach once more, plus propose to her. Peach finally accepts and the two are married a week later. They are officially wife and wife.

It's been over a month since they became a wedded couple. Bowsette is used to her new body, plus, Peach taught her a thing or two about living as a human. There were some…silliness in between, but deep down, Bowsette loved every second of it.

Mario accepted the two after a few attempts on taking Peach back. He loved her as well, but when he realized it was too late, he had no choice but to accept it. He left them be and the two received no interruptions from the plumber again. It's just the two of them.

Right now, it's early in the morning and Bowsette is looking out the window of her chambers after admiring herself in the mirror. Peach is starting to wake up. She stretches out her arms and yawns and then looks over at her wife.

"Morning, Bowsette," she says. "Sleep well?"

"Yes, I sure did," Bowsette replies, turning to her gentle wife. "How about you?"

"I slept great. I enjoyed sleeping close to you."

"Heh, you mean those babies right here~?" Bowsette points to her large breasts. "I'm quite satisfied with you sleeping like that, actually~"

"Ehehe~! You're my wife. I love to cuddle with you like this~"

Bowsette turns around and spreads her arms wide. "Come here, you~"

Peach gasps happily and runs toward the Koopa queen, immediately embracing her. The Koopa queen gently strokes her hair as she hugs the princess tenderly. Both of them know that their bond has been a lot stronger since they got married. Nothing else matters except them. They pull away, gaze into each other's identical eyes and Peach cups both hands to her wife's cheeks. Then, she leans in and kisses her on the lips, making the Koopa Queen blush heavily. However, she fully accepts the kiss and returns the favor, embracing the gentle princess. The kiss is passionate like you wouldn't believe. Bowsette is used to this kind of stuff as well, though embarrassing. They kiss and kiss until they need air to breath. Peach is panting as Bowsette brushes away a strand of hair away.

"You really wanted that kiss, right~?" she coos.

"More than…anything~" Peach replies with a sweet smile. She then takes her wife's hand and gently tugs on her. "Want some tea? I'll make your favorite~"

Bowsette nods. "That'd be nice."

 **A/N: I will not base it on ANY of the Mario games or any of the sort since I don't really, ummm…follow most of them. I want to be creative! And in short for some people who are going to comment: yes, Bowser is still male, but to me, if they change him into a girl, he gets treated like one. The internet's not stopping just because people still believe he's male on the inside.**

 **Hope you like these little one-shots. Read and review. No one liners and all that okay? Promise? I'm tired of those who are just lazy.**

 **Have a nice day!**


	2. Love on the Bed

**Chapter 2**

 **Love on the Bed**

"Ummmm…B-B-Bowsette!?" Peach squeaks as she gets pinned on the bed. "I'm not even changed and my dress is going to get ruined…"

"I'm done waiting!" the Koopa Queen says. "Let me do this, Peach! I've been longing for this all day!"

She leans in to kiss the Princess without another word. Peach's blue eyes widen in surprise from the kiss, even when the Koopa queen inserts her tongue inside her mouth, caressing it and the younger blonde lets out a few soft moans here and there. Her gloved hands find themselves wrapping around her wife's neck and return the favor. They slightly pull away to catch their breath for a moment and then dive in for more. Soft moans are heard from both of them again and get a bit closer to each other with Bowsette's larger breasts squishing against Peach's medium sized ones. Peach doesn't care as she is lost to Bowsette's passionate kiss. Nor she doesn't care about her dress being ruined anymore. She loves the Koopa Queen way too much to focus on that either. They fall on their sides as they continue kissing before pulling away to catch their breath again.

"What….what has gotten into you, Bowsette?" Peach pants. "You're so assertive."

"I already told you," Bowsette answers. "I'm done waiting. Being on that throne, waiting for the right moment just to kiss you is just torture!"

Peach pauses for a moment before giggling softly, making the Koopa Queen blush heavily. "Is that all~? Come on, silly! You mean to tell me I'm not allowed to come sit by you once in a while when no one's around just to share a kiss or two? Even if it's just a minute~?"

Bowsette turns away a bit. "W-well, ummm….I never thought of that, so…"

"Listen," the younger blonde cups her hands to her wife's cheeks again. "I'll ALWAYS be with you, even for a minute. That's just enough time to spend with each other before going back to your duties. It's not like I'm leaving you forever. We're a married couple now. I should be able to spend time with you somehow~"

Bowsette sighs softly and smiles. "You're right, Peach. I'm sorry."

"It's alright. As long as you understand~"

The two share another brief kiss and then get off the bed to check if their dresses are ruined in any sort of way. Thankfully and surprisingly, they didn't, even after moving about while kissing.

"How about we change now?" Peach suggests. "It's getting very late."

"Good idea."


	3. Sweetest Taste and a Quiet Night

**Chapter 3**

 **Sweetest Taste and a Quiet Night**

Peach examines the baked cake she made in the kitchen while Bowsette is showering. It's after dinner and the Koopalings already went to bed, but Peach decided to make some desert just for her and her wife. They've been watching the Koopalings for quite some time and need a break from all this noise and all. So, Peach got the materials and started cooking. By the time 45 minutes is up, Peach gets the cake out. It smells delicious as expected. She now gets to work on the white frosting to put on the cake, plus some strawberries to go on top of the cake. She knows Bowsette will love this. After carefully placing the strawberries in a circle, the cake is complete. And just in time because Bowsette is walking toward the kitchen, wearing her black night gown, sniffing the sweet aroma.

"What's that…sweet smell?" the Koopa Queen inquires.

"I made cake just for you and me," Peach says as she gestures her hand toward the already made cake. "Would you like a piece?"

Bowsette nods. "I would love to~"

The younger blonde takes the knife while closing her eyes with a smile, carefully cutting two pieces and putting them onto small plates. She hands one to her wife and the two of them walk over toward the table to eat. Bowsette takes the first bite and the first thing she tastes is the frosting spreading around inside her mouth, then the chocolate taste that goes along with it and finally, the strawberry flavor. Her eyes widen and happily hums at the taste.

"Delicious!" she squeals. "Peach, this is amazing! Thank you~!"

"No problem~" Peach says as she takes a bite of her own. "I thought we should spend some alone time together tonight before bed. Our children can be quite a handful."

"Tell me about it," Bowsette rolls her eyes. She takes another bite and hums at the taste again. "Mmm~!"

The two continue eating their pieces of cake until it's all gone. Peach offers to clear the table and wash the two dishes. Bowsette then gently takes her wife's hand to lead her to their chambers to let her go change into her pink night gown. It takes about 10 minutes or so, but when Peach comes out in her short pink night gown, Bowsette just wants to swoon from just how short the night gown is, although the Koopa Queen's is a bit shorter, showing off her large breasts like that, plus it's transparent. Bowsette spreads out her arms, signaling her for a hug and Peach accepts it. She runs toward the taller blonde and embraces her. That embrace is followed by a passionate kiss on the lips, tongues connecting and soft moans being heard by both of them. When they pull away, they gaze into each other's eyes again. Peach wraps her arms around her wife's neck with a sweet smile and kisses her again briefly.

Both of them move toward the bed while still in each other's arms and remain like that for quite some time. It's so quiet and peaceful here now that everyone's off to bed except them. Bowsette takes the time to play with Peach's hair while the younger blonde herself rests on her wife's chest, feeling very comfortable from Bowsette stroking and playing with her hair like this.

Peach looks up toward the window to see that it's a full moon tonight. She smiles a small smile and closes her eyes.

"It's a beautiful night," she comments softly.

Bowsette looks up at the clear night sky from the window and nods in agreement. "Yes, it is. It's the right time for a quiet moment like this."

"Mm-hmm." Peach looks up at the Koopa Queen.

Both of them find themselves gazing lovingly at each other again. No words can be said at this moment. They are desperate for a kiss again that their quivering lips give it all away. They close their eyes and lean in to smooch each other once again. It's brief, but passionate at the same time. It's about time to go to bed, so after Peach shuts off the light, both go under the covers and Peach snuggles against Bowsette. The Koopa queen chuckles as she kisses her wife on the forehead and closes her eyes. Both fall fast asleep in each other's arms.


	4. Water Flows

**Chapter 4**

 **Water Flows**

A trip to the beach is always fun. Especially if it involves the Peach, Bowsette and the Koopalings. While they are off playing around, Bowsette Junior just runs toward her two mothers, who are under the large umbrella on some beach towels. Peach is wearing a pink two piece bikini while Bowsette is wearing a black sling bikini. The younger blonde is a little worried that showing off her body toward their former son, now daughter is a bit extreme, but Bowsette didn't care. With this new body of hers, she can do whatever she pleases. As for Bowsette Junior, the reason why she's here is because there was somewhat an extra of the same item that turned Bowser into a girl, only a bit smaller. So Bowsette decided to give it to Bowser Junior just for the sake of having two daughters. Wendy O. Koopa didn't mind at all since she's surrounded by males all the time, thus being very lonesome because of it. Just like Bowsette, Bowser Junior became a human girl with only her horns, tail and shell still intact. She has medium length blonde hair and petite just like any other normal toddler. Peach thought it was way cuter once Bowsette Junior wore the crown, so they decided to keep her that way.

Bowsette Junior runs over toward Peach first and hugs her. "Mama Peach!"

"Yes~?" the princess replies.

"I'm bored. I want to stay with you two," Bowsette Junior says.

"Of course. You're welcome to stay as long as you like," Peach says.

The Koopa Queen nods in agreement. "You deserve some time with both of your mothers. You one lucky daughter~"

Peach giggles. "Our lucky daughter to be exact~"

Bowsette Junior climbs on Peach's lap and sleeps on it while Wendy walks over toward the three with a heavy sigh.

"Those boys just won't stop being so crazy," she says. "They're so annoying I had to leave."

"I don't blame you," Bowsette says as she flips her hair. "Sometimes you gotta just get out while you can."

Peach offers a hand toward Wendy. "Want to spend time with us, Wendy? It's much quieter here than out there."

"I would love to," Wendy proceeds to sit on the beach towel under the umbrella while looking over at the ocean. "Actually, I changed my mind. I want to go in the water with you three."

"Already?" Bowsette says. "I was just having fun relaxing."

"You don't have to," Peach says. "But it'll be nice just to get the feel of the nice ocean, you know?"

"Yeah, you're right," the Koopa Queen sits up and stretches her arms. "Alright, let's go in!"

Peach gently shakes the youngest Koopaling awake. "Juniorette…let's go in the water for a bit, okay?"

"Mmmm…hmmm?" Juniorette softly moans as she opens her eyes slowly and sees Peach looking down at her with a gentle smile. "The water?"

"Mm-hmm! Come on. I'll carry you a bit," Peach stands up while lifting up the little girl Koopaling. "Up we go~"

Juniorette giggles as she is being lifted up by Peach and the four of them go toward the water for a dip. Wendy dives in immediately with the Koopa Queen following while Peach gently sets the little girl down on the shallow end of the water, careful not to go too far. The princess takes Juniorette's little arms as she slowly guides her through the water. The smallest Koopaling giggles as she is happy that her Mama Peach is teaching her how to swim. Bowsette and Wendy are having their own fun splashing and chasing each other around the water, laughing and having a good time. Basically the whole family is having fun. They played and played around for hours until they become bored and then rest under the umbrella for an hour or so before the Koopalings go out to play again.

Pretty soon, the sun starts to set and the Koopalings are pretty burned out from playing. In fact, they are sleeping on their own beach towels. Wendy and Juniorette are sleeping together in their beach towel under the umbrella where Peach and Bowsette are. But the wedded couple decide to watch the sunset just for a while before they leave. Peach sits at the edge of the water, letting the small waves brush against her feet. Bowsette sits close to her while staring straight ahead, watching the orange sky. She looks down to see the younger blonde move her hand to put it on top of hers. The princess turns toward the Koopa Queen and smiles a gentle smile.

"I love you, Bowsette," she says softly. "Thank you for your wonderful time at the beach with me."

Bowsette blushes heavily, but gives a shy smile. "N-no problem. It was a lot of fun. I quite liked it."

The wedded couple shift toward each other, intertwining both hands while gazing into each other's eyes. They then lean in while closing their eyes to share a passionate smooch. To finish off this lovely beach date.

 **A/N: Don't judge me okay!? XD I wanted to do this! Since Bowser gets turned into a girl, why can't his son? So, I thought of this. And also, since it's kinda too much for me to put in the rest of the Koopalings, I'm only going for Bowser Junior and Wendy O. Koopa. It's my choice.**

 **Keep those reviews coming! I'm liking it. It keeps me going~**


	5. Something New

**Chapter 5**

 **Something New**

"Uhhhh…Peach?" Bowsette says as she pokes her head out of the closet. "Do you…by any chance know what you put on me?"

"Oh, you're done already?" Peach says. She is sitting at the edge of the bed, kicking her legs back and forth when she heard the closet door open slightly. "Come on out. There's no need to be shy."

"I look ridiculous in this!"

"Oh~? Would you let me see what you're wearing?"

"Come on! You'll laugh at me!"

"No I won't. Just come on out. Don't worry~"

There is a heavy blush on the Koopa Queen's face as she bites her lip, slightly turning her head away. She slowly steps out of the closet, revealing what she is wearing in front of Peach. She is wearing a skimpy French Maid outfit with black thigh high stockings, black high heels, a revealing top that shows her stomach and a short skirt. Her large breasts make the top look like it could pop any second. Peach's eyes sparkle with delight as she clasps her gloved hands together.

"You look beautiful~!" Peach comments.

"No I'm not!" Bowsette growls. "This looks absolutely ridiculous on me!"

"Ehehe! Glad I picked that one out for you~" the younger blonde giggles.

"You're just trying to embarrass me, you know that!?" The older blonde covers her chest and squats down, something out of character for the Koopa Queen, but Peach finds it adorable, considering that she's a girl now.

Peach stands up from the bed and squats down to her level, her face close to hers. "Won't you show me again~?" she coos softly.

"No way!" Bowsette turns her head away.

"Awwww, come on~"

"I said no! I'm a QUEEN, not some SERVANT!"

"Queens should try new things, too, you know~" Peach points out. "And I decided to have you wear this for a day. Just around me, okay? Not anyone else~"

Bowsette groans as she turns toward her wife. "You…you think so?"

Peach giggles again. "Absolutely. You can take a break from your duties as Queen just for a little bit and roleplay as a maid in this room~"

"Huh!? Roleplay!?" Bowsette is a blushing mess again. "Uhhhh….ummmm…I don't know if I can…do that. It's not….me…"

Peach gently cups her gloved hands to her wife's cheeks to make her face the princess. "It may not be you, but it'll be fun, right? You'll get the hang of doing the work yourself. It's not any good to just laze around all the time."

"Mmmm…true…" The Koopa Queen mutters. Though she just sits there on the throne, giving orders and have people serve and worship her, Peach has a point. Reluctantly, she goes on one knee and bows her head. "I-I'm ready t-to serve you…P-Princess."

Peach giggles and pets her like a puppy. "Good, good. Alright, first, let's have some tea together. You know how to make it? I showed you a couple times."

"Y-yeah, I know," Bowsette says. "I'll get to it right away."

Thankfully, it's night time and pretty much almost everyone in the castle has gone to bed, so it shouldn't be a problem going to the kitchen like this. She opens the door, cautiously looks around for anyone who is still up, roaming the halls since she has her guards looking out for any intruders. She then rushes toward the kitchen within a few minutes, gets out the materials for the tea and starts brewing. It only takes a few minutes, which isn't bad. Then, she gets out the tea bag that has a cinnamon flavor and carefully puts it in both of the tea cups. The sweet smell of the cinnamon fills the air and Bowsette's nostrils. She then puts the cups on little plates, gets a tray and puts the hot kettle, plus the two filled tea cups on it. She carefully lifts it up and walks slowly and steadily toward her chambers. She slowly opens the door after getting there and there is Peach sitting on the edge of the bed. The younger blonde turns and smiles, beckoning the Koopa Queen over. Bowsette sets the tray down on the small table and hands one of the cups to the princess.

"Thank you very much~" she says.

"A-anything else for you….Princess?" Bowsette cannot believe she's doing this.

"Hmmm…I'm good for now, thanks. Why don't you sit and have tea with me?"

"O-okay."

The older blonde grabs her own cup and drinks her tea along side her wife. Maybe this service thing isn't as bad as she thinks. Peach is being fair to her, so that's good. Plus, it's nice and quiet in this room, so they can enjoy the peace while they can.

"This is delicious~" Peach says. "You made it just how I did. I'm proud of you~"

Bowsette blushes, but nods slowly. They continue their tea time together until they empty their cups. Bowsette is the first to stand up.

"Would you like more tea, ma'am?" The older blonde asks.

"No thanks," Peach replies. "I think I had enough."

"Is there anything else I could do for you?"

"Hmmm…maybe organize the bed while I go shower, okay?"

"Anything you need before you do that?"

"I think all of the supplies are here," Peach says. "So, I should be okay."

"Alright."

Peach is about to walk into the bathroom when Bowsette glances at the Princess. She may need some help with the scrubbing. The bed can wait. She rushes toward the younger blonde, grabbing her wrist.

"Wait…Peach!" she begs.

"Yes~?"

"D-do you mind, ummm…if I can wash your back?" Bowsette asks.

This Koopa Queen is totally out of character, but Peach finds it cute. "Sure thing. Go ahead~"

Bowsette nods and sheds her clothing. The two of them walk inside the bathroom and close the door behind them. The water is turned on, nice and warm and they climb in after a few minutes of filling up the tub. True to her word, Bowsette grabs a sponge and fills it with soap. However, she stops for a moment. Why would she want to wash her back with this boring thing? She has other options. Actually two other options. She spreads the sudsy sponge all over her large breasts as much as she can and gets close to Peach. She puts her hands on both of her breasts and starts squishing them against Peach's back.

"Huh!? Wh-what are you doing!?" Peach squeaks.

"Washing your back~" Bowsette replies.

"With what?"

"My own boobs. Like 'em~?"

"Th-that's so sudden! No wonder something felt a little weird on my back."

"Come on, get used to it~" Bowsette chuckles. "I can finally use these things as tools to help you. Isn't it great~?"

Peach says nothing as she has no choice but to take it. Somehow, feeling those soft, squishy breasts feels very good. She doesn't know why, but the more Bowsette rubs them against her back, the more relaxed she is. She lets out a soft sigh.

"Yes…it feels very good," Peach says. "Do it more, please~"

"As you wish~"

Bowsette pushes her breasts against her wife's back with her hands as she rubs it up and down to get her entire back. Then, she goes into a circular motion for a bit with her breasts. A soft little moan is heard from Peach, meaning that it feels so good and wants more. Bowsette does more with her breasts, washing her back the best she could. Once that's done, Bowsette rinses Peach and gently turns her around.

"That better?" she asks.

"Yes…tons better," Peach replies. "Thank you."

"Want me to do the rest?"

"Sure. You can."

Bowsette smiles and does the rest of Peach's body with her breasts, sometimes with the sponge for the arms. After rinsing, the Koopa Queen washes Peach's hair with shampoo, rinses once again and brushes it with her hands to straighten it out.

"Wow, your hair is so beautiful~" the Koopa Queen says.

Peach turns and smiles. "I can say the same with yours, Bowsette~"

The older blonde giggles and gives a brief kiss on the lips. Peach returns the favor by washing Bowsette's back and her hair afterwards. The younger blonde's gentle touch relaxes her and by the time she's done, the two get out of the tub, drain the water and dry each other off. Bowsette then goes back to put on her French maid outfit and organize the bed just like Peach asked her too while the princess puts on her night gown. When Peach is done, she turns around to see her wife still dressed in her maid outfit and giggles.

"Bowsie~!" she calls.

The Koopa Queen stops and looks up at the princess. "Huh? Did you just call me 'Bowsie'?"

"Sure, why not~?" Peach shrugs. "We're wife and wife, so you deserve a cute nickname."

Bowsette blushes heavily, but smiles a little. "A little late on that, but…I like it."

Peach giggles again and crawls on the bed. "You can take off your maid outfit now. Time's up anyways."

"Ah, okay."

Bowsette proceeds to take off the uniform, go towards the closet to get her usual black night gown and put it on. Once that's done, she crawls into bed next to Peach and they embrace each other just like that. They share a kiss or two before lying down on their side, gazing at one another. A few strokes of the hair, caresses on the cheeks and a few more kisses here and there, all while still staring at each other with loving eyes. It is then that they go under the covers, Peach turns off the light and she snuggles against Bowsette's incredible chest, the best place to sleep. The older blonde strokes her wife's hair a few more times and kisses her on the forehead. They fall fast asleep afterwards. Bowsette can serve Peach any time she wants during her free time. It's not as bad as she thinks. Because Peach is a fair mistress.

 **A/N: A bit excessive on the bath? XD Sorry, I just can't help it~! Bowsette's just so beautiful that I have to treat her like a real woman, right? Also, someone in the comments told me that Bowsette is OOC. I-I want to be creative okay? I can't be held back just from a simple complaint as that. I don't follow the Mario games anymore, nor I don't want to.**

 **Keep those reviews going, though! I'm very impressed and it keeps me going~!**

 **Have a nice day~!**


	6. Hearing One's Voice

**Chapter 6**

 **Hearing One's Voice**

Bowsette had a rough day. After dealing with some annoying craziness with her children and some of her subjects, she just wants to sleep it off. However, as she is on her way toward her chambers, she hears a beautiful, familiar voice singing. It's coming from her own room. She walks toward the door and slightly opens it. There, she sees Peach singing while sitting at the edge of her bed, singing. Bowsette's pointed ears hear every note and voice. It's just so beautiful that it relaxes her right away. She lets out a soft sigh as she continues listening to Peach's beautiful voice, closing her eyes with a small smile. A voice like this is soothing to anyone's ears. Bowsette looks again and opens the door a little further to notice that Peach is next to Bowsette Junior, who is sleeping next to her. Apparently, she was lonely and wanted to spend time with her gentle mother. Bowsette now realizes that she must have been singing a lullaby to her daughter.

When Peach is done singing, Bowsette takes this opportunity to come in the room quietly. "That's a very nice voice you got, Peach~"

Peach giggles. "You've heard my voice before, Bowsie~! Don't act like this is your first time~"

"But it's just so beautiful," Bowsette sits next to her wife. "And I see that it put Bowsette Junior to sleep. I think it's time for her nap anyways."

"I think so too," Peach says as she gently strokes the little toddler's hair. "A lullaby's a perfect thing to do."

Both of the blondes look down at Bowsette Junior, who is sleeping peacefully on the bed, then at each other. After smiling, they share a brief passionate kiss with one another and Peach embraces her wife, resting her head on her chest.

"Would you mind if you sang to me before bed as well?" Bowsette asks.

"No…I don't mind at all~"


	7. How it Came to Be

**Chapter 7**

 **How it Came to Be**

 **A/N: I'm not good with writing Italian speech, so, ummm…yeah, a lot of people write Mario's way of speaking so I wanted to do that as well. Forgive me if it's not accurate….**

"You can't stop me, Mario!" Bowsette roars. "Peach is mine this time!"

"You let-a her go!" Mario shouts. "You may have become a girl, but that's-a never gonna stop me or Luigi from rescuing the Princess again!"

Bowette tosses her cape and jumps down from her throne. "So be it! Bring it on, Mario Brothers!"

Peach watches from the cage she is locked in as they fight valiantly to save her once again. They use their fire flowers to become the Fire variation of themselves to stop her, but that only fuels Bowsette even more. Plus that, due to her becoming human, she feels a bit lighter compared to her large, reptilian counterpart. She may not be able to make the ground shake with her mighty stomps anymore, but she still has her fire powers. So she uses it just to block the fire balls that Mario and Luigi try to throw at her.

"You think little sparks will stop me~? Get real!" Bowsette chuckles.

"This isn't-a working, Luigi!" Mario says. "We need another plan!"

"Right-a with you, bro!" Luigi says.

But Bowsette doesn't give them a chance to think. She smashes the ground with her fists just to make it shake a little, causing the Mario Brothers to lose balance and then breathe fire at them, successfully hitting her two targets. They revert back to their normal forms just from one hit. Peach looks back and forth as the fight goes on. Seems that Bowsette is still super strong even though she's a human. Though…why does it seem like she is rooting for Bowsette? It doesn't make sense. Mario and Luigi are her heroes right? Saving a damsel in distress?

"Taste-a hammer, you mighty girl-dragon!" Mario changes into Hammer Mario and chucks some hammers at Bowsette.

The Koopa Queen turns around to show her spiked shell, making the hammers bounce off of it. "Hahaha! Is that all you got~?" She charges at Hammer Mario and tries throwing punches at him.

Mario tries to block them, a couple were successful, but Bowsette grabs him, punches him in the face and then tosses him 5 feet away.

"You are unworthy!" Bowsette taunts.

"How-a DARE you hurt my brother!?" Luigi charges at Bowsette, but the mighty Koopa queen jumps high in the air.

Her long skirt flutters upward and as if in slow motion, Luigi looks up just to see a glimpse of Bowsette's white panties, his eyes wide and gaping at the sight of her black thigh high stockings. Bowsette lands on him, squishing him and then jumping back.

"You will die with honor~!" she taunts.

Both of the Mario Brothers struggle to their feet, with Mario back to his original form again. They cannot lose again and WILL rescue Princess Peach again. They get into their battle stances, no longer having their powers, but they WILL jump on her the best they could, now that they aren't facing a large and heavy dragon. Bowsette smirks as she puts a hand on her hip, turns a heel and does a "Come hither" motion with her hand.

"Arise and fight~" she says.

As the three of them continue fighting each other, Peach lowers her arms that held the bars in front of her. Now that she thinks about it…what's the point of being rescued if she's letting herself be captured by Bowser, now Bowsette all the time? The Mario Brothers are trying their hardest just to save her time and time again.

Right when they were about to charge at each other, Peach grabs the bars and shouts, "Stop! All of you!"

The three of them do so and look over at Peach. She is angry with all of them it seems.

"What's-a matter, Princess?" Mario asks.

"I…I can't take it anymore!" the blonde princess says. "The whole thing is pointless!"

"Huh? What do ya mean? We're rescuing you, just like many other times!" Mario says.

"Exactly!" Peach says. "You go and rescue me time and time again, yet I get captured by Bowsette. I don't think you've realized how boring it is now. The more I spent time with Bowsette, the more open I am about her."

"Wait…don't tell me…" Mario says as the Koopa Queen chuckles and walks over toward the cage to unlock it.

"Well, Mario," she says as she pulls Peach into a tender embrace. "After all those times, even after I became a girl, do you STILL want Peach?"

"Yes!" Mario says as he steps up toward the Mushroom Princess. "Peach, I love you! Don't you know that?"

Peach sighs with a single tear streaming down her face. "I loved you, too, Mario. I kept giving you hint after hint, but you never saw that."

"I sorta waited for the right moment to confess," Mario says.

"That's your mistake," Peach frowns. "You waited too long. Now…I love Bowsette more. Her heart is more open than yours."

"Princess!" Mario cries, reaching a hand out. "Bowsette is trying to mess up your mind! You don't actually love her, do you!?"

Luigi steps in. "That's-a right! Don't let Bowsette fool you! You're only forced to love her, just like how Bowser used to!"

Peach bites her lip and shakes her head. "No…this is real love." She turns and gently caresses Bowsette's cheek. "I truly love you, Bowsette. Please…make me forget my love for Mario."

Bowsette gasps and smiles. "Of course, Peach. I love you, too! Let's get married….finally!"

Both lean in and share a passionate, loving kiss. Mario drops to his knees with Luigi putting a hand on his brother's shoulder, kneeling down to his level, sharing the same pain. The two blondes kiss and kiss, having their tongues caress each other until they pull away to gasp for air. They gaze into each other's eyes, brushing each other's hair away from their faces and smile while Peach sheds tears.

"Is there anything you want to say before you leave?" Bowsette asks the younger blonde.

Peach looks over at the depressed Mario. The red-clad plumber looks up.

"Peach…" he mumbles.

"Good-bye…Mario." Peach says as a couple tears fall. "I will cherish all the memories we had together, but…it's time for me to move on. I'm sorry…"

 ****Present****

Peach wakes up in the middle of the night, realizing that she's still shedding tears. Bowsette takes notice and turns around towards her wife.

"Peach…did you have a bad dream?" she asks.

"I just…remembered something…from the past," the Mushroom Princess says. "I…I feel bad for Mario for doing this to him. I should be, but…but…" She softly cries on Bowsette's chest.

The Koopa queen embraces her and gently strokes her hair. "There, there. You finally found your true love. I understand you're regretting your decision, but…we're together now. That's all that matters."

Peach looks up at her wife as more tears stream down her face. "Yes…we're together…now and forever~"

They intertwine hands, lean in and passionately kiss.

 **A/N: I tried my absolute hardest to come up with Peach's "Change of Heart" scenario. It may be a little stupid, but I dunno. That's all I have. Ahaha…**

 **Thanks for those who reviewed while I was away. Keep them coming! I love that~!**

 **Have a nice day~!**


End file.
